Yuline Sanders
Yuline Sanders is a popular fashion designer in Hell. She is the founder of the fashion label Yuline. She is a proud full-blooded member of the 6th Founding Family Sanders (lust). History Yuline Sanders was born as Vivianne Beryl Sanders, on October 18, 1962, in Commiesworth Palace, Satan Central, Hell, and was the 3rd out of 5 girls, and the 5th out of 8 children overall. She spent her early childhood in Vogastrata Summer Estate and Commiesworth Palace. She was attended to by the maids Salina and Quintina. She often played with dolls, and had tried unsuccessfully to start sewing. Her father was a Demon Lord and her mother a Demon Lady. At 7 years old, she was sent to Satan's Royal Girls Primary. There, she was taught by the Satanic Bible, mathematics, linguistics, literature, social studies, sciences, philosophy, rituals, basic training in Sincasting, and Home Economics. She learned how to sew with hand and machine in Home Economics. She graduated with a Primary degree at 14 years old in 1976. She went to Gabriel International Junior High for one year, learning about the angels and God. She had learnt how to weave and loom during this time. For her final two years in Junior High, she went to Beelzebub City's Private Academie. She had finally managed to sew the hardest materials out there. She continued weaving and looming. She had learnt advanced Sincasting at a fast rate. She had learnt to sing. She graduated with a secondary degree at 17 years old in 1979. She went to Border Collie University of Arts and graduated with a Master's Degree in Fashion Design, Bachelors' in Fine Arts, and an Associate's Degree in Music Theory. She married Vanquant de Jones in 1983, arranged by her family. She gave birth to Sajer de Jones in 1986. From 1985-1987, she worked for multiple fashion magazines with the pseudonym Vivi Sawyer. In 1987, she started her fashion label Yuline in Beelzebub City from her husband's bank allowance. She had took on Yuline Sanders as her public persona. She split from Vanquant de Jones in 1988, gaining full control of her fashion label. She married Jacques von Gulbert in 1991, giving birth to Patrona Joan von Gulbert and Elizabeth Anthony von Gulbert in 1992. They divorced in 1993 after it was discovered that Jacques had an affair with Lady Selene du Barya. She married for the third time to Lovaine Cheryl in 1996, however, they divorced the next year. Appearance Human Form: As a human, Yuline Sanders has black, curly hair, dark brown skin, and light brown eyes. She wears a metallic purple tube top over a neon green blouse, blue short-shorts, black fishnet leggings, and knee-high purple leather boots. Demon Form: In her true form, her hair is cropped and is a dark red, her skin is dark red, and her eyes are orange with black eye whites. She wears a monochrome grey smock and bright purple flip-flops. Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Lust Family Category:Fashion Designers Category:Fashion Merchandisers Category:Fashionista